There Have Been Better Days
by SqueekyClean-801
Summary: YAOI! Chris's Emotional life is starting to leak into his Work life. Everything is begining to spin out of control... He's trying to be the best on the force, But will Wesker bring him down a peg? YAOI!
1. First Sight

**DISCLAIMER!!! **I do NOT own Any aspect of Resident Evil... I wish I did...

YAOI CONTENT WARNING!!!!!

PLEASE--- Review This chapter so that I may better the next chapters that are still in progress....

Thank you... ENJOY!!!

**CHRIS x Wesker**

**Chapter 1  
**

Chris X Wesker

[[_~ May, 1998

Chris sat slouched over his desk thinking about his case load. There wasn't much, only an ancient hostage situation where a killer had escaped, then escaped again. But that's not what bothered him the most. There had been three seemingly random killings in Raccoon forrest that appeared to be carried out by "cannibal killers." The detectives only knew that is was cannibalistic due to human bite marks that riddled the mutilated bodies.

For days he had been stressing over why Chief Irons wouldn't put him self and Jill Valentine on the case before it escalated any further. Chris knew that if he could solve this case it would put him in a position to be promoted to Captain. That also meant he could get his own S.T.A.R.S. Team, or replace the one Albert Wesker.

It's not like he hated his captain, quite the opposite. There was just something about Wesker that made Chris... Light Headed.

Several minutes passed and chris convinced himself to sit up and look at his fellow dedicated team members. But when his eyes finally focused, he realized he was completely alone in the Giant office space.

I must have dozed off, because I swear that Jill was here just a minute ago. He sat motionless looking at the empty slightly messy desk across from his own. Feeling a sudden calmness wash over his body, chris leaned back in his cushy office chair and continued to sift through pictures of the "Cannibal Killer's" victims. Hoping to find a case breaking clue that he knew all to well, wasn't there.

After some time had passed, Chris herd the S.T.A.R.S. office door open and close casually. He didn't care enough to find out who it was. He didn't want any distractions. Suddenly a cool hand rested quickly on his shoulder, causing him to jump and skip a breath.

"What, you didn't hear me come in?" an all to familiar voice asked. Without turning to look at his slightly unwanted visitor, Chris answered:

"Oh, Captain Wesker. Yes, I heard you come in. I was just-"

"You were just looking through a case file that's not yours?" Chris turned to face Wesker slowly. When he glimpsed at the Captains cool grin looking back at him, he snapped his head back around quickly to hide his blushing cheeks.

"I didn't know your ears were such a tell. You're blushing." Wesker flicked Chris's earlobe with a snicker.

"Uh-yeah."

"C'mon Redfeild, we have to give the police and the detective a chance to solve the case before we take over, ears ass and elbows. Don't you agree?" While Wesker spoke, he softly pinched and rubbed Chris's ear causing it to flush white hot.

"I was just curious." Chris replied as he brushed the Captain's hand away from his head.

"Really, then I guess you know that the first two victims where neighbors of Jill?"

"No, I-I didn't know that." Chris began to shake slightly under Wesker's judgmental gaze.

"So, is this a genuine interest?" Wesker asked, carefully studying Chris's ear, watching for hints as the blood slowly drained away.

"Yes." He answered, his gaze never wavering away from the pictures.

"Or are you looking for a promotion to captain?" asked Wesker, sitting on the desk, never looking away from the Tell-Tale-Lobe.

Chris flinched his head away slightly that began to pretend he was scratching his head to cover his ear. "A promotion, maybe." He answered, feeling his ear get hot under his hand.

"Wanting to replace me?" Wesker questioned him, grabbing Chris's hand that was still lingering over his ear. holding it, watching one little surface capillary pulsed softy, but sped up under the Captain's gentle touch.

Chris grumbled something illegibly.

Wesker pulled Chris up to sand in front of him. Chris's gaze caught the site of Wesker's dark, almost trademark sunglasses. He could see the lingering redness of his face in the perfect miniature reflection.

Am I that obvious?

"Are you that sensitive to touch?" Wesker asked, still holding on to Chris's hand, raising his free hand, brushing the younger man's muscular chest and finally resting on his red cheek. Caressing it softly. "Or is it, me?" He smirked at the thought of young gung-ho Chris Redfeild having a "crush" on an already middle aged man. Wesker could feel Chris's hand tremble in his own.

Slightly flustered from the probing question, Chris attempted to respond.

"I-it's you. I-" He was cut off when he felt the older gentleman's thumb put the slightest pressure over his lips.

Wesker dropped his hand from Redfeild's face, and stood slowly, to meet his gaze evenly. The Captain thought for a moment, mentally comparing their bodies. they were about the same physically. wesker was paler, but had more muscle mass hanks you years of physical work. He watched Chris's face through his sunglasses, and observed one one perfect bead of sweat run down the young S.T.A.R.S. member's face. Down his fore head, over the perfectly formed brow, across his cheek to his sturdy chin, then finally dripping onto his white S.T.A.R.S. issued t-shirt.

Leaning in closer, Wesker whispered; "You look scared right now." Allowing his mouth to hover over the nervous man's lips.

"You, you're s-so close, and, m-my hand is-" the gap was swiftly closed and Chris was stunned when he found the Captain's lips pressing softly against his own.

The kiss only lasted for a second, but to Chris Redfeild, it felt like an hour. When Wesker pulled his head away Chris felt dizzy. He touched his fore head with his free hand and clumsily stumbled to the side and back.

With what seemed like a graceful dance, wesker caught the stunned man, pivoted, and set him down carefully on his desk.

"Are you okay?" wesker asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Yeah." Chris sighed in response. "That just took me by-"

"Surprise?" Wesker finished his sentence.

Chris half laughed. "Yeah, surprise." when he glanced up to look into Wesker's... Glasses... He noticed that he was at the office door. Locking it.

Wha- Why is he-?

Before he could finish his thought he noticed that Wesker had already halved the distance between them with long graceful strides. When he had taken his place again, Chris felt overwhelmed by the urge to apologize for his juvenile reaction to the Captain's advances.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Wesker asked again, placing his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Yes, Captain..." he could feel the man's hand begin to trace up his neck. "I just wanted to apologize for-" he was once again cut short but Wesker's hand catching his chin, forcing him to look up. Then out of almost no where, he felt Wesker's warm soft lips conform to his own.


	2. First Taste

The Second kiss lasted much longer than the first. Wesker placed his hands on either side of Chris's face, gently pulling him closer. Using his hip, he pushed the younger mans knees apart and cautiously stepped between his thighs, their groins, not quite touching. At the same time he slipped his tongue past Chris's quivering lips. Moving it in circles, carefully touching each part that he could reach. When he pulled his tongue back, he could feel Chris's wanting to return the favor.

The boy felt in experienced, but it was still welcomed. His nervous tongue tried to repeat Wesker's moves, but obviously couldn't keep up. Wesker sucked on the timid appendage lightly, and could feel a soft moan escape Chris's throat. Wesker pushed the unskilled tongue out of his mouth, and forced it attentively back into Chris's awaiting mouth. Kissing him the same as before, but noticeably slower, as if Chris was taking notes on how to pleasure.

Wesker moved his hands away from Chris's flushing face and began a slow decent to his brawny shoulders, then to his athletic chest. Beneath thin cotton fabric, Wesker could feel the gentle rise and fall of the young man's chest push his slightly erect nipples into the palms of his hands. Using his thumbs, he lightly drew spirals around them. Chris inhaled sharply and moaned in gratitude. When Chris forced his tongue over Wesker's and through their lips, Wesker took the opportunity to delicately pinch Chris's right nipple with his fingers.

"Ahhh." Chris gasped, breaking the kiss by millimeters. Causing Wesker to step back slightly. With a sharp inhale Chris beseeched, "Tsss.. Captain, plea-se, don't stop." Chris's heavy panting made it difficult for him to breath, but Wesker understood.

Wesker reached down slowly and began to untuck Chris's shirt from his pants. When he could manage the room, he slipped his hands under the fabric and began to pull the shirt upward with his arms. At the same time tracing the contours of his sinewy torso skittishly with his fingertips. Chris shuddered faintly and pulled the rest of his shirt off on his own. Wesker again reached down, but this time took hole of the dark blue fabric of his own S.T.A.R.S. issued t-shirt, vigilant not to remove his own sunglasses of coarse.

The spectacle before him went in slow motion. Chris savored the sight of Wesker's body slowly exposing it's self from under the dark color that he seemed to favor over the normal slightly translucent white. The very top of his groin was a slightly darker tone than the rest of him, with a few brownish hairs making them selves known. His belly button was surrounded by perfectly toned layers of muscle that helped make up the rest of his sculpted physique. His chest and shoulders were made up of muscle that could easily be compared to an Olympic swimmer. But built more for show rather than speed. His arms were powerfully built and incredibly strong, but they seemed as gentle as a fluttering moth on this occasion.

Throwing his shirt to one side he took a step forward and forced their faces together in a hotter more sensual kiss.

Chris reached up and placed his hands on Wesker's sinewy shoulders, squeezing them softly as if complimenting Wesker's years of working out. Wesker reacted by pushing his tongue deeper into Chris's mouth, thanking the compliment. Wesker found himself once again playing with Chris's chest, enjoying the feel of his bare skin under his hands, but decided to risk taking it a step further.

Wesker maneuvered his hands to Chris's back and started to trace his spine with his fingernails. Chris softly moaned at the sensation and pulled his captain closer. Wesker slid his hand into the top of Chris's pants. Using a couple fingers, he began to put slight pressure on Chris's tailbone, causing him to gasp and subtly buck forward. Wesker groped at Chris's buttocks with both hands. Enjoying the feel of his well-worked muscularity. Chris bit his lip and breathed heavily into his captain's ear. Wesker took it as an invitation and circled his hands around the young man's body and took hold of his belt. In one smooth motion he undid the buckle and removed the belt with out snagging it. Tossing the leather strap casually to the floor, he began to work with more haste to undo his button and zipper. Chris laughed.

"What is it Redfield?" Wesker asked with a breathless smirk.

"I managed to remove your belt and undo your pants, without you noticing."

"What?" Wesker looked down only to find the Chris had managed the seemingly impossible. His pants were indeed undone, exposing the top of his black boxers. "I guess you think you're so smart?" He asked with a quick nothing-special kiss to Chris's cocky smile.

"Yeah, Jill taught me, how to, pick pocket." Chris smiled as he softly panted.

"Really? Well, here's a trick that she will never know." In a flash Chris found himself face down on the floor, with Wesker's crotch pressing firmly against his haunches, one arm pinned behind his back, and the other one already cuffed.

"H-how did-"

"Many years of catching very dangerous criminals." He swiftly finished cuffing Chris then rolled him onto his back. "No shoes?" Wesker asked noticing Chris's bare feet at his sides.

"No, th-they distract, me." Chris answered nodding towards the desk. "Kay, now uncuff me? P-please?"

"No." Wesker calmly answered removing Chris's pants and lobbed them into the chair behind his head. "If I did, you might try to over power me and have all the fun here."

"Fun?" Chris shivered as he questioned.

Wesker snickered, reaching down and taking hold Chris's erection over his underwear and rolling it around lazily in his hand.

"Ahh. Wesker. Mmhhh" Chris moaned and shifted around. He tensed his legs and curled his toes, then swiftly stretched them, causing the to pop.

Wesker removed his pants and tossed them to his left. He positioned himself over Chris and watched his face attentively. Chris opened his eyes and looked at his Captain's cold smile.

"Wh-why did you, stop?"

"I want you to beg for it." Wesker stipulated as he softly pressed his groin into Chris's. In response to the new sensation, Chris pressed harder and sighed heavily.

"P-please?" he half moaned

"'Please' what, Redfield?" Wesker leered.

Chris looked away as he blushed wildly. "Please, d-don't tease, me?" His back arched as he moaned through his teeth.

"Chrriss. You can do better than that."

**Chapter 3**

**Why? Because I can…**

**It only gets more explicit from here… Consider yourselves WARNED!!!!**

**By the way... I can only ever really see Wesker calling Chris 'REDFIELD,' so prepare for a lot of that….**

Chris's body shook and trembled at Wesker's touch. He bit his lip and arched his back trying to press harder into his dominator.

Wesker enjoyed watching Chris writhe in almost ecstasy. Knowing that he was in total control was his biggest turn on. Chris's moans of yearning stimulated his mental shaft. He knew he needed to heighten his self-control or he risked slipping and ravaging the young man until he bled.

Wesker laid down on top of Chris and began to suck on his neck slowly. He took his time to feel the small pieces of slightly tanned skin that pressed against his teeth. He began to lick circles around the premature marks. Moving upward, he took Chris's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it casually. He could hear every sound the young man made perfectly.

"Wesk-hh.. Wesker." Chris moaned. Wesker ground himself into Chris's groin. "Wesker, I-I can't hold, much, longer."

"If you cum before me, I will have to hurt you." He pressed his mouth against Chris's and penetrated deeply with his tongue, muffling and sound the young man attempted to make. He ungulate the appendage in every direction, feeling Chris suck on it as best as he could, and still breath. Wesker broke away first and began to work on other areas.

Wesker bit Chris's neck a bit harder than before. He then moved downwards a bit and began to nip at his clavicle. He dipped his head lower to Chris's right nipple and licked it with care. Chris bucked again and Wesker knew he had to calm him to keep him from ejaculating. Wesker ran his hand up Chris's side to his head. Using two fingers he gently traced the out lines of his lips. After a moment of teasing the young boy, Wesker stuck his index finger into the waiting orifice. Moving it around curiously, he rested it firmly against Chris's constantly moving tongue. When he could feel Chris suck on it, he removed his finger and ran it down his abdomen, to the top of his underwear. He cautiously stuck his fingers under the elastic bad, and began to pull them off.

Wesker sat up and finished removing Chris's underwear. He watched momentarily as the young man shook and panted, while his rock hard member throbbed with each heart beat.

"Humph. Yet another area you can't beat me in." Wesker commented as he bent forward.

"Wha- what do you-" Chris's jaw clenched when he felt the hot sensation of Wesker's mouth over his hard erection.

Wesker knew how to handle his situation with grace. He started at the tip. Sucking with some might, moving his tongue around the bottom of the head smoothly. Chris let out a small whimper, but Albert only went further. He used his right hand to massage Chris's thigh close to his groin. Wesker swallowed down as far as he could go, then sucked back upward vigilantly. He repeated this movement over and over again, ignoring when Chris would grind against him.

"Nnuhh. Wesker-h, please?" Chris pleaded.

"No." Wesker answered. "You aren't allowed to until I do." Sitting up, Wesker slid his underwear to his knees and stroked his hard-on with presumptuous look on his face. He maneuvered forward and positioned himself with ease. He lifted Chris's thighs upward and began to align himself.

"Captain, wa-wait." Chris panted panicked.

"What is it Redfield?" Wesker asked annoyed.

"I-I've never-"

"Then I'll be gentle." Wesker could feel the head of his member pressing against Chris's waiting hole. "Take a deep breath, Redfield. And the worst part will be over quickly."

Chris exhaled harshly and began a slow steady intake. And as if on cue, Wesker began his penetration. Chris's lungs stuttered slightly, but he managed to keep his breathing at a slow pace.

When Wesker managed his head in, he took a long moment to savor the hot tight sensation Chris's inexperienced body provided.

"Breath again, Chris."

Chris began to inhale again, and Wesker pushed forward a touch faster. He could feel Chris tightening, but he didn't want to stop. The boy whimpered in pain, but it was to late to protest. Wesker pushed himself in as far as he could go. Savoring each hot pulse that Chris's heart created around his erect member.

"Does it hurt?" Wesker asked.

"No, n-not much." Chris murmured.

"Good." Wesker smirked in reply. Slowly but purposefully he pulled his pelvis back reviling half of his hard-on. With way more force than before, he forced his way back into the young man.

"Gah! Captain... Th-at, hurts."

"You'll get used to it." Once again he pulled out slightly and forced himself back in with more power. He did it again and again, picking up speed with each push.

"Pl-ea-se," Chris tried to plead over each pump of Wesker's muscular body. "It, hu-rts..."

Chris could feel every raw pump as well as the hot condensation between their bodies. But even through all the pain, there was a part of Chris that liked it. As the seconds past the pain began to subside, and pleasure gracefully took its place.

Wesker could feel his climax building. He wanted to thrust harder, but didn't dare in case of an accidental rip, that he would have to clean up. Chris moaned.

"Harder" Chris practically screamed at him. And like a subordinate, Wesker obeyed, thrusting upward with all his strength. Causing both of their bodies to jostle and move in rhythm together.

Wesker reached up and behind Chris, and lifted him up into an almost sitting position. Then as if knowing how, Chris began to ride Wesker for both of their benefits. Wesker licked and bit at Chris's nipples, and Chris moaned in electrifying ecstasy.

**The End.. **

**Kidding… There Is More To Come… Later…**

**Or you can read the un-edited version at**

**.com**

**[[_~**


	3. The End ? Perhaps Not

There are a few typos.... Sorry...

This part is EXTREMELY GRAPHIC!!! PLEASE!!!! NO ONE UNDER 18....

Yeah....

Wesker removed himself and lowered Chris to the floor. Wesker reached over him into his pants and grabbed the key to the cuffs.

"I-I didn't feel you cum.." Chris shuddered.

"I didn't." Wesker quickly Unlocked one cuff then tossed the keys onto the desk. Then in one fluid motion, he grabbed Chris and flipped him onto his hand and knees.

"Hurry." Chris pleaded.

"Now that's begging." Wesker re-aligned and quickly re-penetrated the younger man. He placed his hands on Chris's hips and pushed with such ferocity that Chris let out a muffled scream.

"Is there a problem?"

"I.. ahh... ahh, can't hold it, much... Longer!" Chris exclaimed. Wesker leaned forward and put most of his weight on Chris's back. He wrapped his arms around the boy, taking his shaft in one hand, and rubbing his thigh with the other. He never lost his pace, but began to work Chris's rock hard erection with ease.

"I want to hear how long you've wanted this, Redfield." Chris found himself pushing back on Wesker's thrusts. Increasing the pleasure for both of them. Chris's arms collapsed, and his head rested heavily on the ground.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Chris cried

Wesker pulled out and pushed Chris to the ground with a thud. Chris laid on the ground confused and wanting; he looked back at Wesker, the yearning in his eyes.

"I told you before, I'm going to cum first. And if you want me to do that, I need you to say one thing."

"Wh-what do you want me to say? I'll say anything. I just need release." Chris begged.

Wesker leaned over Chris, and in a husky voice whispered, "I will never take Wesker's place. He will always be my captain."

"Why would I ever say that?" Chris yelled as he sat up and pushed Wesker away. The blood already reaching his ears. Wesker grabbed Chris's shoulders and forced his body back to the ground. He leaned in close, and his lips lingered over Chris's.

"because, you want this." Wesker exhaled heavily as he bucked his erection against the quivering man under him. Chris leaned in to close the short distance between their lips. Wesker quickly cover's Chris's mouth with his hand and pushed his head back against the concrete.

"Just say it, give into me, Chris."

Chris frowned and turned his head to the side, then mumbled incoherently.

"Louder. I will only understand you, when i here you scream those words." Wesker smiled darkly.

Chris threw his head back and screamed at the ceiling, "I WILL NEVER TAKE WESKER'S PLACE! HE WILL ALWAYS BE MY- " Quickly and without warning, Wesker slammed into the young man, almost causing him to gag on his words.

Thrusting wildly, Wesker slipped. Giving into his carnal desires;

"Chriss..." He sighed.

"Captain, Wesk-er." Chris cried back. "Faster." Chris ordered, arching his back firmly. He could feel Wesker's hot breath on his neck, and savored it like a fine wine.

Wesker obviously Knew Chris had herd his slip-up, but didn't care. It was only fair that Redfield knew how much he enjoyed ravaging, and making a mess of him. Wesker tactfully bit down on Chris's shoulder, just to keep himself from muttering a certain three words that he knew he would regret.

Moments passed and Wesker could feel his climax returning with each pump into the young man's body.

"Wesker, please. I-I'm close... Plea-uhh." Chris sighed in pleasure.

With one hard thrust upward, Wesker released. Pouring himself into Chris body. He loved the feel and held himself inside as long as he could. He pulled out slowly, and could feel the boy shudder at the sensation.

"I suppose it's your turn." Wesker remarked. Leaning forward, he began to nibble on the quivering man's ear, and stroked his erection. He worked it softly at first, then he moved faster and harder with each sound Chris made.

"Captain." Chris moaned. "I'm so close!" Seconds later, Wesker could feel Chris release his hot liquid into his hand. Wesker didn't mind the feel. He rather enjoyed it. They both collapsed onto the ground next to each other, and panted heavily.

"Have you ever tasted yourself Redfield?"

"No, Captain Wesker." Chris shivered. Wesker licked his hand completely clean, then leaned towards Chris, and pressed his lips into Chris's open mouth. Probing deeply, he rubbed every last bit of cum into the young man's mouth.

"Mmmmhh.." Chris sighed. Wesker pulled his head back and looked at the ceiling through his perfectly in place sunglasses.

"That was fun Chris. But i have a meeting in five minutes."

"Uh, yeah. Th-that's okay. You... You can leave." Chris sat up and located his pulling them on, he began to look for where his pants had landed.

"This doesn't mean 'the end' for us Redfield." He stood and pulled up his boxers.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked without looking over at his captain.

"This was too much fun for me." He walked up behind Chris and put his arms around his shoulders. "I want to do this again some time." Wesker began to kiss down his neck, nipping at odd intervals. Chris bit his lip and cringed.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Chris asked sarcastically, And gently elbowed Wesker away, then pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Hmph, yeah." Wesker said, pulling up his pants and zipping them. "You can't possibly be mad about this Chris. You begged for it. And you said you never wanted a promotion. You always want to work... Under me." Wesker firmly Grabbed Chris's ass, pressing his fingers against his newly ravaged rectum.

"Fuck you!" Chris exclaimed, throwing Wesker's balled up t-shirt at his head. Then quickly sitting down and resuming his work.

"Maybe next time." Wesker smirked as he grabbed his keys. "Do you want the cuff off? Or do you want to keep it as a souvenir?" Chris threw his arm at the captain. He grabbed Chris's arm and removed the metal love-bracelet. He turned for the door, and walked out, without looking back.

Frustrated, used, and feeling extremely cheap, Chris grabbed the closest thing to him with weight and threw it against the wall. Smashing it into pieces. He didn't realize it until it was to late. His favorite coffee mug, still half full. A gift from Wesker. He had Chris's name, and the S.T.A.R.S. logo emblazoned on it. Not at all cheap.

_Damn it..._

Wesker leaned on the wall to the office in the hall way with his shirt in his hand. Enjoying the long stare that Irons's secretary gave his half exposed body, as she made her way to the meeting. Suddenly, a crash came from inside the office.

_Sounds like ceramic..._

Wesker pulled his shirt on, and walked away. Silently...

END . . . ?


	4. Only Another Beginning

_BOOK 2_

**Part 1 AND 2**

Chris was pissed. It had been lass than a month since his afternoon with Wesker, and he couldn't stop thinking about it to save his life.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" He muttered to himself. "Why did _he_ do that?" He couldn't stop replaying Wesker's voice in his head, over and over.

"_This doesn't mean the end for us Redfield... This was to much fun..."_ But they hadn't spoken for more than three weeks. In fact, Chris recalled that he hadn't seen the Captain roaming the halls for about seventeen days...

"Why does it matter?" He yelled, flailing back in his chair. Letting his arms dangle, And causing his fingers to slightly go numb. "What ever."

He leaned back up and looked through the papers on his desk. A picture of some of the newest "Cannibal Killers" victims. He began to stake the loose neatly, thinking about the latest innocent People to lose their lives.

"If Irons had put me on the case a month ago, I could have solved it by now." He glanced up and noticed Jill looking at him confused.

"Chris, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just... Pissed off."

"Why hun?" She Stood and walked around the desk to stand next to him.

"You and I are the best investigators in this place. And every one of these people could have been spared if Irons had gotten off his fat, lazy ass, an assigned it to us."

"I know, Chris. I've been thinking about that a lot lately as well." She began to rub his shoulders tenderly.

"Really?" He asked, looking up at her optimistically.

"Yep. I've even put in for a meeting with Irons. you know, try to talk some sense into him."

"Spectacular. Assuming that his mustache doesn't eat you." They both laughed. "Where's Barry and the other's?" Chris asked. Now noticing how truly empty the office was.

"Oh, Barry took Brad and Joseph to the shooting range to show off the new magnum that his wife bought for his collection."

"Sounds like Barry." Chris smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence momentarily. Chris looked up at her again, noticing a stray hair that had fallen in her face. He reached up and pushed it back behind her ear, but allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. Jill leaned forward slightly And placed her hand on his face. Observing how his slight Five o' clock shadow made her hand tingle. Chris softly blushed.

They both kept leaning towards each other, slowly. Their lips were about to mingle, when suddenly, Chris was interrupted by his own thoughts.

"Are you looking for a promotion?" He stopped. Jill looked at him slightly puzzled. Chris blushed violently and pulled his hand away. Jill laughed.

"Are you _that_ sensitive to touch?" She asked him, half laughing.

"Uh, yeah. I, guess." Jill began to lean in again. Chris put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back. "I cant Jill. I'm really sorry."

Stunned, she tried to respond.

"No, you're right. We're co-workers. This would make things awkward between us. Especially if Wesker were to find out."

"Yeah, Wesker." Chris looked back down at his desk. "By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him for at least a couple weeks." He looked back up at her, almost concerned.

"Thank GOD he's been gone so long." She scoffed. Chris raised an eye brow in curiosity. "The last time I saw him, he tried to get into my panties." She spoke as she walked away, exaggerating the way her hips moved with each step.

"Yeah, I was in the file room looking through the Cannibal file when he came up behind me and started asking-"

"Whether you were looking for a promotion or genuinely interested?" He finished her sentence as she sat back at her desk.

"Yeah! how did you know?" She asked looking at him, intrigued.

"Uh.." He stuttered. "I'm the best investigator in this place. After you, of coarse."

"Yeah, you're right. ha.."

"Anyway, did you _let_ him?" He could feel his anger building.

"No, He only got as far as a kiss before I stomped his foot and stormed out. Besides, I have too much self respect to do that with the likes of him. Promotion or other wise. But I can say this. The man, can kiss. mm-mm-good." She smiled at him then continued on her paper work.

Chris stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Jill asked, very concerned for her friend.

"Nothing." He replied gruffly and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Chris stood in the hallway for at least four minutes. He enjoyed the cooling breeze that was coming from the direction of the main lobby. He began to walk towards the breeze, thinking that he would just go relax by the fountain. The sound of running water always calmed him. Just as he was about to open the door that lead out of the S.T.A.R.S. office, he caught the sight of Jill running towards him.

"Thank God you stopped."

"What is it Jill?" He asked with almost no emotion.

"Phone call, for you! Chief Irons." She pointed back at the office, panting in excitement. Chris's eyes widened, and he almost completely forgot what had pissed him off so much. before he could completely comprehend what had just happened, he was already back in the office with Jill handing him the phone. He grabbed it from her greedily.

"This is Redfield, er, Chris, speaking."

"Chris? Good I caught you. Listen, I want you to be in my office in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir." Chris answered. "But, may I ask? Why?"

"I want to discuss this, _Cannibal_ case with you." Irons said with a hefty chuckle.

"Yes Sir! I'll be there shortly!" Chris exclaimed in joy. He then hung up the phone and quickly hugged Jill.

"What is it?" Jill asked, almost equally excited.

"I think Irons wants to officially put me on the case! When he does, you will be my partner. We'll solve it together, like old times."

*****even though, I didn't put, said times, in the story... keep reading*****

"Oh Chris!" She jumped and hugged him tightly. "This is great!" They stood and smiled at each other. "Well go!" She ordered.

"Yeah! yeah..." Chris shook her arms and looked off blankly. "I'll come back and tell you everything." Chris ran to the door tucking in his shirt as he went.

When Jill heard the door at the end of the hall finally close, she sat back in her chair, almost depressed.

"What's really bugging you Chris?" She asked no one. Returning to her paper work, she all but dismissed her thoughts.

**End Part 1**

**KEEP GOING!**

**Part 2 **

**WARNING! RESIDENT EVIL 2 SPOILERS! if you haven't played that yet then... you suck and should read this anyway...**

Chris walked down to Chief Irons office with a spring in his step. He cheerfully smiled at everyone he passed. And everyone he passed, were equally confused as to his change in behavior.

Recently, Chris had become the talk of the whole police station due to his sour mood, and the way he would skulk from room to room, with out rhyme or reason. Even the fact that he managed to capture the murderous hostage taker hadn't cheered him any.

*****think back to book 1... okay, continue*****

When he finally reached Irons' secretary, She looked up at him Confused.

"Can I _help_ you?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes! Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S. division. I'm here to see the Chief." She began to flip through her date book, obviously annoyed at this point.

"No, there's nothing here about a meeting today. Are you sure you have the dates right?"

"Dates? Look, listen. Irons just called me in my office and told me to come down and speak with him."

"Alright sir. If it makes you feel better," she picked up the receiver to her phone and began to dial the chief's extension. "I'll call in there for you. but I can guarantee, no one will... uh, hello?" Some one had obviously answered. "Oh! Chief Irons! I thought you were-" Chris began to feel irritated that he could only hear her half of the conversation. "Uh, yes. Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S. is here to... Yes, alright. Y-yes, yes sir." She hung up the phone and looked at him happily. "Have a seat. He will buzz you in momentarily."

Chris took the seat closest to the door, that lead to the hall, that lead to Irons' office. he observed the young woman scribble in what looked like a diary, as she muttered incoherently to herself. He could only make out something about a statue, and money.

"Redfield, can I ask you something?" She questioned innocently.

"Uh, sure." He responded, now puzzled himself.

"Have you seen that new painting that the Chief bought for the station recently?"

"The one with the naked guy tied up? That one?"

"Yes. Don't you think it's kind of... _Ironic?_"

"What is?" Chris was becoming curious.

"He hung it over a fire place. It's a picture of a man about to be burt. That, AND, it's oil. If some Rookie were to come waltzing in here, ears ass and elbows then lights it, the whole thing will be destroyed."

"Yeah, that's odd. You'd think he'd know better." Chris stated the obvious. "Then again, his name _is, Irons_. " They chuckled.

"Yeah, and after he spent so mu-" A loud buzzing sound broke her train of thought. "He will see you now."

"Thanks." Chris stood and opened the door. He flashed the woman a kind smile, and could see her blush out of the corner of his eye as he entered the hall way. He made his way slowly to the only other door that was in the small space. When he reached it, he opened it slowly.

He cautiously stepped in, and quietly closed the door behind him. He began to look around and recall the memory of the last time he was there. years ago, when he first joined the team.

_That was the first time I met_ him _too..._ He quickly banished the thought and continued to look around. It was practically empty the first time he saw it. Just a desk and a few chairs. Now it was filled with taxidermy animals of almost every species. There were rumors around the police station that Irons liked to hunt then skin his own kills, but this was ridiculous.

"Chris Redfield?" A voice asked from behind him. He swiftly turned to face the Chief, but all he saw was an expensive looking desk, with the back of an equally expensive looking desk chair.

"Chief Irons, you startled me."

"That happens to you a lot doesn't it?" He smirked loudly.

"Sir?" Chris asked, puzzled.

"Well. I called you down here to discuss the cannibal case, but I'm sorry to inform you that it was a lie. Or, I should say, that wasn't the real reason."

"Oh, that's okay. What did you need t talk about?"

"Your Captain. Albert Wesker." Chris twitched angrily at the name.

"What about him?" He snarled through his teeth.

"Well, he's taken an abnormally long leave of absence. And I was wondering if this was effecting the teams efficiency in any way?" Chris saw his opportunity.

*****More like it slapped him in the face, but I couldn't just say that... LOL*****

"No, Not at all, Sir." Chris took a seat in a chair opposite of Irons. "In fact, We've been working even better. It's easier to get stuff done with out him looking over our shoulders every ten minutes." Chris allowed himself a momentary grin.

"Is it true he's been, _harassing_ some of the other team members?" Chris blushed, praising the good lord that Irons had his back turned.

"In what way sir?"

"Well, Valentine talked to me about two weeks ago. Apparently he tried to coheres her into, intercourse?" Irons voice showed some form of concern.

"Yes, she informed me about that today."

"Hmm. I do believe I should start looking for a new Captain to take his place." Irons sighed.

"I do believe that is the right choice sir." Chris could hardly contain the joy in his voice.

"I think I'll consider Burton. He is surely qualified."

"But sir, I've already applied for that position. I'm just as qualified as Barry. Even more so! At least everyone I capture comes in ALIVE!" He stood quickly in disbelief.

"But Wesker made it known to me before he left that you had stated, you would never want to take his place?" Irons questioned, his desk chair shaking slightly.

*****Think back to Book 1... okay, ya got it? good...*****

"That's a God-Damned lie and you know it! You know I've been gunning for Captain sense day one!" Chris slammed his hands on to the sturdy desk top.

"But Redfield." The chubby voice had changed dramatically into something that sounded almost ice cold, cocky, suave. "You said you always wanted to work, 'under' me."

"S-sir?" Chris's heart skipped about as he watched the chair begin to turn slowly.

"You didn't really think that Irons would want to put you alone on such a high profile case, did you?" Chris looked upon the man's face in absolute shock. He had to force out every syllable of every word.

"C-captain, Wesker." Chris's eyes widened and his face drained into a creamy white.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, Chris."

**End Part 2 **


End file.
